30 Days
by Wandering to her doom
Summary: Thirty drabbles/One-shots, from a challenge on Tumblr. Bloody Mary X Snow White (Bloodysnow). Cover image drawn by Roripoppy-tan on Deavintart .
1. Day 1 Holding hands

**A little otp challenge on Tumblr, and a little thanks to drecklyn, for giving me the list. :D Some might be AU, and ooc. I do not own The wolf among us, now without further ado, sit back, relax and enjoy some Bloody Mary X Snow White (Bloodysnow)**

* * *

_"She says that people stare 'cuz we look so good together,"_

- Mary Lambert, She keeps me warm.

* * *

**Day 1 Holding hands **

"I don't get why it's such a big deal" Mary huffed in annoyance, her arms crossed as her lips formed into a straight line to creat a frown.

Snow's cheeks flustered into a rosy pink, she quickly turned away from her girlfriend of a few months. Clenching her perfectly manicured nails into her soft palms, she uttered out a "I-It just is okay!" the distress woman choked out. "Don't make such a big deal out of this alright, it's nothing."

Bloody Mary wasn't fooled at all, narrowing her amber eyes at her lover. "If your ashamed to be with me in public just say so." the dull coloured clad woman sneered.

Her bright blue eyes widen in shock, "No, Mary it's not like that, I promise."

"Then what is it then?" Mary gave a careless wave of her hands. "What's got so you damn terrified that we can't even hold hands in public?" she demanded. Snow lowered her head, not able to look Bloody Mary in the eyes... or any part of her for that matter. "Well? I'm waiting."

While her partner tapped her foot as she awaited an answer, Snow breathed in the stale and rather snuffy air that lingered in her apartment. "I... I don't know how everyone's going to react." a sigh escaped her apple red painted lips. Although feeling a little bit like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders... but that was only temporary relief.

And it wasn't going to last...

Bloody Mary shook her head and let her arms drop to her sides. "Who cares what they think?" exclaimed the red streaked woman. "I'm your girlfriend, not Bigby, Crane, Beauty, Beast or anyone else." her apple red lips formed a frown, her eyes glared daggers at her lover. Oh how she envied how open Bloody Mary could be about her own sexuality, almost everyone knew she was a lesbian and pretty damn proud of it. Snow on the other hand haven't said as much as a peep about being pansexual.

"Mary, please-"

"Hey, your the one who cares more about what other people think about our relationship." she huffed. "If we have to keep our relationship a secret maybe there shouldn't even be an us."

"No!" Snow cried. "I don't want that."

"Then what you do you suppose we do?" Bloody Mary scoffed once again crossing her arms.

She open her mouth to say something, but a knock at the door interrupted them.

'Shit he's here...' Snow cursed in her head. Her and Mary decided to go grab some coffee and donuts this morning, while they were at it the decided to invite Bigby as well.

A quiet sigh escaped Mary's lips as she gave her girlfriend a quick glare. "We're talk about this later."

After inviting Bigby in and double checking to make sure they had enough money for a cab they left.

It was as clear as crystal Bigby could sense some odd tension between her and Mary. Snow White felt bad about putting her close friend and co-worker into this awkward position , Bigby wasn't all that good socially, unless it involved giving him an excuse to throw a few punches or play the bad cop everything went down the drain.

The taxi ride to the coffee shop was bad enough, barely anyone said anything. They weren't able to make small talk even! It was her and her girlfriend (well possibly ex girlfriend if she couldn't patch things up) sitting at both the windows of the car, and poor Bigby stuck in the middle... literary.

At least the silence allowed Snow to process her thoughts clearly. She doubted Bigby would care, he didn't seem like the homophobic type... There weren't really a lot of things he cared about actually... and they known each other for the longest of times. Maybe it was safe to tell him? But then there we others like Crane, Bluebeard, Bufkin and many others. And the possibility that coming out of the closet would backfire on her, word does get around fairly fast in Fable town.

Eventually the yellow cab parked near the coffee shop. Mary dug into her pockets and handed the driver a crumbled ten dollar bill and a few coins. "Keep the change."

The three of them plopped themselves down in there usual seat, near the large glass window of the shop. Bloody Mary offered to fetch them whatever they pleased, soon after memorizing their orders the leather clad woman left to wait in line.

Her lover didn't miss much when it came to conversation, mainly just chatting about work and letting off steam about Crane, Bluebeard and occasionally Bufkin. Soon enough Bloody Mary returned with their large coffees and pastries. The conversation didn't improve much from that point on. Just the occasional question from Bigby and a yes or no from one of them. Eventually the coffee was drank and the food was eaten, they left the coffee shop on order to hail another cab.

Of course being Fable town it's nearly impossible to hail a taxi sometimes, this just happened to be one of those times. Snow's blue eyes glanced uneasily at Bloody Mary whom her eyes just looked onward ahead. Taking a deep breath Snow's reached forward and took ahold of her hand.

Mary's eyes visibly lit up in surprise, Snow offered her a weak smile, her heart raced a tad. Mary smiled back and pulled Snow a little closer to her.

Averting her eyes to Bigby he raised an eye brow at the two, but shortly a small chuckle left his throat. He gave Snow White a small friendly smile and lit up a cigarette.


	2. Day 2 Cuddling

**Second chapter, also I was thinking once I wrap up my other fanfic "Familiar And Freedom." Should I turn my BigbyXMary one-shot into a longer story? Plots had been in my head lately for it, I really like portraying Mary as a cocky woman who likes teasing Bigby (And steals his stuff XD )**

* * *

_"...the man of my dreams is a girl."_

- Julie Anne Peters, Keeping You a Secret

* * *

**Day 2 Cuddling**

"You got to be kidding me." Snow said through clattering teeth, her breath now visible thanks to the coldness.

Bloody Mary furrowed her brow in frustration as she tried to open the door again. "Wish I was Snowflake," she grumbled. "Damn door's locked from the outside."

Well today was clearly wasn't Snow's day at all. Crane's lunch was never delivered, so Crane being Crane had sent her back to the butcher's to see what had happened to his order. Because god forbid everything in Fable town would go haywire if Crane didn't get his chicken club... high sarcasm intended. When she arrived the sign read open, yet no one was there. Figuring the butcher was in the walk in freezer she decided to venture inside... what a mistake that was. The door slammed behind her, locking her inside. And if that wasn't enough shortly after that Mary entered the freezer... and closed the damn door behind her. So now here they were, freezing there asses off until the butcher arrived.

"It's Snow White," she growled wrapping her arms around herself, a rather poor attempt to try to stay warm.

"Snow White, Snowflake, same thing." the leather clad woman scoffed. Goosebumps spread across her pale skin- mainly on her legs. Now she wished she had worn pants instead of a skirt. One would think with warmer weather coming along she could shred a few extra layers of clothing for the time being... But of course she gets locked in a freezer, and with Mary of all people!

Snow shook her head and sat down on a stack of cardboard boxes. Shivering, she tried rubbing her hands together for warmth. "Can't you use a mirror as a portal or something?" the shivering woman asked.

"Do you see any mirrors in here?" Bloody Mary scoffed, like Snow her breath was visible. "What do you want me to do? Pull one out of my ass?"

Narrowing her eyes at Bloody Mary she crossed her legs. The long legs that belonged to the cocky and witty woman walked over to the boxes and plopped herself down right next to her. "I got a deck of cards and a handful of change, up for some poker?"

Snow's frown deepen, "I don't gamble." grumbled the already irritated woman.

A low chuckle escaped from the back of Bloody Mary's throat. "Well how about we cuddle for warmth, that or we could freeze to death."

As much as she hated Bloody Mary she also hated the cold, the craving to be warm took over. "Fine..." Snow grumbled begrudgingly.

Mary's eyes lit up with delight, a wide and happy grin spread across her face. Scooting closer to Snow White then wrapping her arms around her body. It an instant the coldness her body carried eased a bit, Snow allowed herself in indulge in Mary's embraced, even going as far as to rest her head on her chest.

As much as she wanted to deny it... she wouldn't mind if the butcher took a little longer.


	3. Day 3 Gaming

**I know iPads and Ebay didn't exist during The wolf among us, but let's face it... this would be so freaking funny!**

* * *

_"An element of fantasy is needed when falling in love and I was unable to find the fantasy element with any of the male gender"_

- Novala Takemoto, Missin' (Novel) (Box Set)

* * *

**Day 3 Gaming**

The door open letting out a small "creak" as it did so. A yawn escaped Mary's lips as she entered the humble sized apartment she and her lover shared. It's been a rather long and tiring afternoon for the leather clad woman. Kicking off her combat boots, Bloody Mary then heard a sound from the apartment.

"Oh come on!"

Curiosity spiked her interest as she made her way to the living room. Sure enough there was her longtime girlfriend, Snow White. Snow was plopped on the leather couch, with some sort of electronic device... what was it called again? An IPad right? Bloody Mary was never one to fallow tends, all she needed was her leather jacket, pants that fit and a good pair of boots and she was set.

Her lover let an annoyed sigh, she then returned to tapping her finger on the touch screen.

"Hey," Bloody Mary greeted sitting herself down next to her.

"Hey Mary." Snow White greeted back. Mary's amber eyes peered at the screen of the iPad. It appeared to be some kind of game that contained a bunch of green pipes, and an very odd looking creature of some sort. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Snow rested her chin in her right palm. "It's a game Bigby told me about, though I should give it a try." her finger pressed the restart button. "You have to tap the screen to make the bird flap while avoiding green pipes."

"Sounds pretty easy."

"Trust me it's not." Snow commented. "I can only make it to five..."

"That's it?" Bloody Mary scoffed taking the iPad from Snow White. "Let me show you how it's done."

An hour passed, that hour mostly contained a lot of swearing from Mary, many rage quits, and a weird looking bird thing dying over and over again as it's face met with the bright green pipes...

her score still remained at zero.

"FUCK THIS GAME!" Mary screamed tossing the iPad out the window in a fit of rage.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Yes,... yes it was."

Walking along the busy sidewalks of Fable town was Grendel and Jack. Although he wasn't all that crazy about Jack, Jack insisted on tagging along to Holly's bar. Both men jumped upon seeing an object of some sort fall onto the hard sidewalk

"Sweet," Jack exclaimed picking up what appeared to once be a working iPad. "Free iPad!"

Grendel narrowed his eyes. The electronic device didn't appear to be in working shape at all. The screen was cracked beyond repaired, and the back was dented greatly. "It's not going work, what the hell are you so happy about?"

"I can sell it on eBay as slightly used, duh!"


	4. Day 4 On a date

**Fourth chapter, hope your all enjoying this! Hopefully I'll have Familiar And Freedom wrapped up soon, I'm working on the second last chapter.**

* * *

_"It's a curious, wanting thing."_

- Sarah Waters, Fingersmith

* * *

**Day 4 on a date**

Snow's bright blue eyes scrolled through the various items listed upon the menu. It was very rare that Snow had a night off, let alone a few hours to indulge in some time for herself that didn't involve running errands, such as household chores or shopping. The menus contained quite a vast variety of high class foods, some of which you couldn't easily get just anywhere in Fable town. She glanced at her girlfriend Bloody Mary who was going over her own menu.

With how many long and tiring hours Snow worked, it was a rare treat they could go out somewhere. Even more a rare treat was somewhere this fancy. Of course the two were dressed for the occasion. Snow wore a black, strapless V-neck dress that hugged her legs and hips. Mary was clad in a navy blue pantsuit. But the thing that dwelled on Snow's mind was why Mary insisted on coming here, sure she wasn't a fan of dressing up, but there was also the factor to include that Bloody Mary didn't make as much money as her... she claimed dinner would be on her though... Maybe Mary has been saving up for a rainy day?

Going through the menu again she hoped Mary was saving, most of the items on the menu was around fifty dollar... and that was the least expensive items on the menu.

"Nice night, huh?" Bloody Mary commented as she poured herself a glass of red wine.

"Yeah it is." placing the menu aside she helped herself to another slice of a baguette, after applying a thin layer of butter to the bread she took a bite, allowing the soft, doughy texture of the bread to sit on her mouth before swallowing.

Mary raised an eye brow at her lover. "You okay? You seemed troubled." bringing her glass to her heart shape lips she took a small sip of the crisp red wine.

"It's nothing... but..." she then whispered. "Isn't this a little much... you don't make much... that bottle of wine alone is around three hundred, I really don't mind paying-" Snow was stopped when Mary brought one of her fingers to Snow's apple red lips, shushing her.

"It's fine, dinner's on me tonight." a smile appeared on her lips as she brought her finger away from Snow's "I have the money, don't sweat it. Order whatever you want."

Although still a bit stretchy, she was willing to take whatever reassurance was being offer so she could enjoy tonight. Going through the menu one last time Snow and Mary finally decided on what they desired to eat, after giving their orders to the waiter the two then continued to converse in conversation, while they sipped the fine wine and tried not to fill up on the basket of freshly cooked baguettes in the centre of the table.

Sure enough there orders arrived. Snow White decided on a plate of roast while Mary chosen a linguini pasta dish. The scent of fine herbs and exotic spices used in the cooking filled the air surrounding the table, both women picked up there silverware and ate away, exchanging dialog every and then between eating.

Snow ate the last remaining piece of roast, it was one of the best meals she had in awhile. Patting her lips with a napkin the waiter came back again. He was a man of Native American descent with his black hair combed neatly on his head.

"Can I tempt you with one of our desserts? We have a very rich chocolate lava cake."

"I think that's it for me, what about you Snow?"

"Oh no, I'm fine." Snow replied giving a small shake of her head."Dinner was very lovely, my complements to the chef."

"Glad to hear that you two enjoyed yourself." he said with a smile as he handed Bloody Mary the dinner bill. "Will you be paying in cash or credit?"

"Credit,"

'Wait... Mary doesn't have a credit card.' Snow though as her girlfriend took out a lavender wallet. In an instant she recognized it as Ichabod Crane's wallet. Handing the waiter a credit card he swiped it with a portable card scanner and then handed it back to Mary.

"I hope to see you two lovely ladies again." he said before leaving.

Snow then stared daggers at Bloody Mary. "Is that Crane's credit card and wallet?!" she hissed at her lover as the two got up from the table.

"Yup,"


	5. Day 5 Kissing

_"Love is a wild fire that cannot be contained by any mere element known to man."_

- Cristina Marrero, The Unsung Love Story (The River, #1)

* * *

**Day 5 kissing**

Tired blue eyes lazily looked forward as Snow made her way throughout the halls of Fable town office. It was early morning, and she certainly lacked sleep. The reason for her sleep deprive state was because Snow was up until four in the morning having to contact store after store to seek out the brand of wine Crane liked. The store that normally carried his brand of wine recently stopped carrying it in their stock. Of course rather then having to find a few brand of wine to drink he requested Snow White to seek out his usual.

Oh, and to top it all off that damn coffee machine was broke and she had to skip breakfast. Today was already off to a bad start... she felt like a zombie, she could barely keep her eyes open. Walking to the office where Crane and herself worked Snow reached for the brass doorknob. Upon turning the knob a sigh of relief escaped her lips, Crane wasn't here. Maybe she could make a quick dash to the coffee shop if Crane was stuck in traffic.

"Morning." greeted Bigby taking a drag of his usual morning cigarette.

"You know Crane hates it when people smoke in here." Snow reminded rubbing her tired eyes.

"Well Crane isn't here right now." he blew a puff of grey smoke.

A sigh escaped Snow 's red painted lips. "Thank god, I feel like crap."

"You look like crap too..." Bufkin commented.

"Not helping Bufkin." Snow sneered plopping herself down at her desk, rubbing her temples her glanced at the magic mirror. "How long do you think he'll be?"

"Knowing how bad traffic is... possibly half an hour." Bigby gave a careless shrug of his shoulders.

"That's more then enough time to grab a coffee." adjusting the bun she styled her hair in she got up.

"Snow, I'll go get it." Bigby offered.

"You sure?" raising an eye brow at the sheriff. "I don't mind." truth be told she would like that, feeling far to tired to even bother making her way to the coffee shop.

"It's fine, I could use a walk." fixing the crooked angle his tie was in he left. Bufkin flew into the rafters with a spare bottle of wine Crane kept. Snow didn't feel like having to give the green animal a lecture, she just wanted to rest her eyes. Her heavy eyelids were slowly closing, resting her chin in her dainty palms her eyes slowly dropped, blocking out the room and everything else. That moment of peacefulness didn't last long though...

Her eyes cracked open, something bright was filling the room. Noticing the magic mirror glowing a dark shade of blue, Snow White got of out of the chair and rushed to the mirror.

'Aw fuck not now.' cursing in her head as Snow made her way to the mirror. Like a snake skin slithering through the grass a body emerged from the mirror. Snow gave an annoyed sigh and crossed her arms. The magic mirror didn't look to please himself either.

"This a bad time?" asked Mary wiping the dirt off of her jacket.

"Yes, I'm at work!" Snow snarled giving her a glared.

"Sure doesn't look like it, where's the puppy and the dick?" Bloody Mary questioned.

"Bigby ran out to get coffee, and Crane's got stuck in traffic running an errand."

"Must you use me as a portal? couldn't you had taken the stairs?" the magic mirror groaned.

Not paying attention to his complaints Snow frown at Bloody Mary. "You can't just show up anytime you want."

"I can't help myself." placing a hand on Snow's shoulder. "You look line shit."

Snow rolled her blue eyes. "It's not the first time I heard that this morning."

"Bad morning?"

"You don't even know the half of it, had to spend all night looking for Crane's wine, barely got any sleep, Coffee machine's bro-" her rant was cut short when Bloody Mary's lips pressed against hers. Allowing herself to indulge in the salty and sweet taste that lingered with Mary's lips. Soon Mary pulled away, a sly smirk on her face.

"Better?"

"Better."


	6. Day 6 Wearing each other's clothes

_"All unwillingly I opened my eyes - then I opened them wider, and lifted my head. The heat, my weariness, were quite forgotten. Piercing the shadows of the naked stage was a single shaft of rosy limelight, and in the centre of this there was a girl: the most marvellous girl - I knew it at once! - that I had ever seen."_

- Sarah Waters

* * *

**Day six wearing each other's clothes**

Snow shivered as she glanced over to the other side of the bed. A frown formed on her lips. After a lustful and passionate round of sex she and Bloody Mary fell asleep. Her fair skin broke out in goosebumps at the crisp night air, her eyes narrowed into a glare. Next to her sound asleep was Bloody Mary, for once her face had no emotion. Just her eyes shut and every muscle on her face relaxed.

Snow envied how she could sleep so soundly, longing for a deep sleep was what the raven haired woman desired, but that's was far out of her reach. See, the problem was it was a very cold fall night, and Mary had a very bad habit of hogging all the blankets. Her tired eyes kept its sights on the vast amount of blankets Mary had wrapped herself in. Snow would had gotten her clothes but they were on her lover's side of the bed. No way she could retrieve so much as her beige jacket without the bed making a creaking noise, and to make matters worst, Bloody Mary was a light sleeper. Barely able to hold back an annoyed sigh, Snow rolled onto her side, facing the white walls of the room.

It was then she found Mary's leather jacket, it was far from what Snow would wear on a normal occasion, but being naked and cold left her with little choice. Long slender fingers with red painted nails grabbed ahold of the jacket and brought it to herself. As careful as one could be, Snow slowly sat up. Thankfully it seemed her efforts has worked, Mary was still sound asleep. Slipping on the jacket she immediately felt the warmth of the clothing completely erase the coldness the fall carried. Her eyes drew heavier and heavier with each passing second, now with the coldness dealt with she could rest... In mere seconds Snow fell asleep.

Bright rays of sunlight crept through the curtains. Bright blue eyes slowly cracked open, a yawn escaped Snow's lips as she slowly sat up.

"Nice jacket."

Snow turned her head to see Mary, now fully dressed in everything but her usual leather jacket.

"You hogged all the blankets last night, I had to stay warm somehow." Snow stated.

"Looks good on you." Bloody Mary purred plopping herself next to Snow on the bed. "Makes you look more... rebellious."

Rolling her eyes she gave Mary a playful shove. "Oh shut up." Her girlfriend then reached for a beige jacket. "That's m-" she stopped herself when Mary slipped the clothing over her white T-shirt. A small chuckle escaped from Snow.

"What do you think? Do I look more professional?"

Snow rolled her eyes. "You done the buttons are crooked." she commented. "

"Fuck you, your no fun."

"You weren't saying that last night."


	7. Day 7 Cosplaying

_"You had to be willing to fight in order for a love story to last a life time."_

-Cristina Marrero, The Unsung Love Story (The River, #1)

* * *

**Day 7 cosplaying**

"I'm not wearing that." Bloody Mary hissed, crossing her arms, she stared daggers at the sailor suit Snow White had. In one hand a white sailor suit, but the skirt and collar was a dark shade of navy blue, however the most noticeable feature was the large, puffy, yellow ribbon that Contained a plastic, blue pendant. In Snow 's other hand was a set of matching navy blue high heeled boots, and a gold tiara with a blue jewel in the middle.

Snow narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend. "You said you would come."

"That's right, I said I would come, I didn't say anything about wearing some Sailor Moon get up." Mary sneered.

"First off, this is a Sailor Uranus cosplay outfit, secondly what's the big deal? Me, Nerissa, and Vivian are going to be wearing them, and lastly its's Sailor Uranus she's your favourite." her lover argued.

"Yes I like the anime, I don't give a shit, and lastly I would never be caught dead in a dress-"

"It's a sailor suit."

"It still has a skirt." Mary frowned, the very sight of the outfit. She hated anything that was or related to skirts, pink, sparkly, frilly, or dress related. Yes, Mary did have a soft spot for the anime but no way would she wear that outfit. "It's not happening Snow, so just forget it. If we were going to cosplay couldn't we had done something that didn't involve dresses?"

"Your wearing this outfit."

"Not in a million years."

A few hours later.

"You owe me big time for this." Mary grumbled, her lips formed a frown. Here she was at the convention, not in her usual attire of leather and well worn jeans, she was clad in the Sailor Uranus outfit.

"You look fine." reassured Snow White who was dressed also in the sailor suit, only hers was completely navy blue. To be more precise she was dressed as Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus's lover.

"I hate you."


	8. Day 8 Shopping

_"She's sayin she only kissed me for the boy's attention, she's tryin' to blame it on a little too much booze, but I can testify she knew what she was doin', it was almost like she's done it all before."_

- Jen foster, I didn't just kiss her.

* * *

**Day 8 shopping**

A loud sigh escaped Mary lips as she trailed behind Snow, in her arms were seemingly endless shopping bags that contained various articles of clothing, jewelry, and accessories such as sunglasses and hats.

However not one of these shopping bags belonged to Bloody Mary, not like she would ever be caught dead wearing any of the contents anyway. Long as it fits it worked for her, she even owned three pairs of the same pants just because they fitted her, most of her clothes were stuff she gotten from thrift stores or lesser known and cheaper shops, not because Mary was cheap, but it because nowadays fashion trends were taking over what most of the stores kept in stock, it was a rare sight to see nowadays where a white t-shirt that wasn't see through, or jeans with fake pockets.

Her girlfriend on the other hand, although not fallowing any trends all that much she did enjoy shopping. Snow mostly went for the more higher end kind of stuff. It rather suited her and how professional Snow White was when it came to her job... but that didn't make shopping anymore fun or less of a burden to Mary.

Unlike Mary who could be in and out of every store she went to in a short amount of time, Snow stayed in the shops much longer. Her girlfriend always made sure to look for the best price, keep an eye out for sales and discounts, double check to make sure whatever she planned to buy was in tip top shape and keep track of her budget.

To make a short story short, Snow took awhile to shop. And to make matters worse she recently got a bonus and decide to spend that on new clothing for the summer. After forcing Mary to come in case she saw anything she liked (Which was unlikely, this mall didn't usually have stores that appealed to her) but what she really meant was for Bloody Mary to be her pack mule.

Her amber eyes peered at the white list Snow kept in her hands, it listed off a large variety of different stores that ranged from ones that specialized in sunglasses to sundresses. "Are we almost done ?" Mary huffed gripping the bags more tightly, her arms were over flowing with them, she doubted she could carry anymore.

Snow took a pen that was tucked behind her ear and crossed it off from the list . "Just three more stores to go. " she informed.

"That's not so-"

"Then we have to do the other side." Snow added. Much to Bloody Mary's horror Snow flipped the list to the other side, it revealed yet another long number of stores.

"Aw fuck." swore Mary gritting her teeth to keep from cursing her head off.

"It shouldn't take more then a few hours, depending on how long the lines are. You know how these summer sales are." she reminded.

"Hell no," Mary hissed. "I been your fucking pack mule for four hours already!" narrowing her eyes at her girlfriend. "If you think your gonna drag me to another ten stores-"

"Fourteen actually,"

"I don't give a shit! I'm not going to another damn store, take your bags, I'll catch the bus home." Mary grumbled about to thrust the vast amount of bags at Snow until she raised a hand, signalling her to hold on.

"Just wait a second Mary-"

"Oh what is it?"

"Just one more store, okay? Then we'll leave." her lover pleaded.

Rolling her eyes a frown formed on her lips. "I'm not in the mood to make dea-"

"It's Victoria secret," this clearly caught Mary's attention as she raised an eye brow at Snow White. "And I could use your help on deciding what to get."

"Well what the hell are we waiting around here for?" Bloody Mary dropped the shopping bags on the ground and grabbed Snow by the arm, more or less dragging her to the lingerie store. "Let's get going!"

Snow White chuckled to herself. "Works every time."


	9. Day 9 Hanging out with friends

_"Yeah... I like girls."_

- Tara Chambler, The walking dead

* * *

**Day 9 hanging out with friends.**

Bloody Mary shifted in her seat, she exchanged a quick glance with her girlfriend. In both there hands was a set of of poker cards.

"You in or out?" Bigby asked, like both Snow and Mary he had a couple cards in his grip. In another two chairs sat Grendel and Holly, and like the rest of then they had cards. The five of then sat around a wooden table, in the middle of the table was a few plastic poker chips.

"Oh I'm all in." Mary smirked a cocky grin as she slid the last of her remaining poker chips into the middle.

"Someone's full of themselves." Holly grumbled.

" Go big or go home." Mary simply replied taking a swing from her can of beer.

"Count me in." Grendel then placed the rest of his poker chips in the middle.

"What about you wolfy?" Mary teased arching a brow at him. "You too much of a chicken?"

"Guys let 's not go over-" Snow tried to but in but Bigby already placed the rest of his chips in the middle. "Of course..." she grumbled sipping dainty at her beer.

Holly sighed shaking her head. "God forbid." the bartender muttered laying her cards down. "Well, my hand's a piece of shit..."

"That makes two of us ..." Snow chuckled.

Grendel smirked and laid his cards out. "Full house." he declared as Bigby and Bloody Mary both frown in frustration from yet another lost for them.

"That's the third time in a row..." Bloody Mary grumbled.

"What can I say? I'm one lucky son of a bitch." Gren mused as he collected the poker chips. It was then Bigby noticed something fall from Grendel's sleeve. Upon picking it up he discovered it was a card.

"YOUR FUCKING CHEATING?!" Bigby yelled as him and Mary stood up.

"Awww fuck..."

In no time flat the three of then argued, the table was flipped across the room and a string of swear words were being shouted from each person.

Snow shook her head, why did this have to happen every single time she and her lover got together with a few friends? She turned to Holly. "Sorry... I though this wouldn't happen again..."

"Third time this month..." Holly huffed crossing her arms watching the three fight. "I need to get new friends..."


	10. Day 10 With animal ears

_"The more you love,the more love you have to 's the only feeling we have which is infinite... "_

- Christina Westover, Precipice

* * *

**Day 10 With animals ears**

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Snow White groaned as Bufkin smiled weakly.

"It... Uhh appears I've filled out the wrong forms." the green animal informed nervously.

Snow White let out an annoyed sighed as her palm met with her forehead. "So what did you order instead of printer ink?"

Bufkin gulped loudly as he looked at the cardboard box. Not much to anyone's surprise he made a mistake on filling out a form to order some printer ink... and the reason for that was Bufkin was hung over... again!

"Well, Miss White... I uhh seemed to have order sets of animal ears instead."

Snow shot him an icy glare. "Animal ears?" she repeated. "How do you get animal ears and printer ink mixed up?"

"I was hung over."

"Of course you were..." running a hand through her black locks of hair Snow shook her head.

"I can, uhh try to order it again... if you want?" offered Bufkin.

Massaging her temples with her soft fingers, Snow took a deep breath then exhaled. "Why don't you go get Bigby to fill everything out? Just sort paperwork for today." the deputy mayor instructed.

"A-Alright," Bufkin gave a slow nod before flying off.

The blue eyes woman let out another annoyed sigh, as if being deputy mayor of Fabletown wasn't hard enough, try throwing petty mistakes into the mix. It was enough to really add unwanted stress to Snow's day...

Slumping in her chair, a large pile of paperwork and complaints filed from various fables of Fablestown sat in front of her. As if getting animal ears instead of printer ink wasn't enough to deal with... An frown appeared on her red lips.

Before she could even lift a pen and address the work that needed to be done a groan of pain cause her senses to go elsewhere. Stepping out of the mirror's golden frame was Bloody Mary.

"Hey Snowflake." Mary greeted. The mirror shot a frown and glared at the uninvited guest.

"Why is my fate always being a portal to you? We have an elevator you could take." he grumbled.

"It's Snow White, and why are you here?" the deputy mayor questioned. "You know I'm busy."

"What? I'm not allowed to stop in and say hello?"

"Not when I'm working, I got an endless stack of paperwork to file, and on top of that Bufin messed up on filling out an order form for printer ink."

"Looked like it arrived okay." Mary said as she raised an eye brow at the brown, cardboard box that rested on the edge of her desk.

"It's not ink Mary, somehow Bufin got ink and animal ears mixed up."

Bloody Mary let out a snort of laughter. "Seriously? Okay, this I got to see." Opening a drawer from her desk Snow White handed her a blade that she use to open boxes that had arrived. Taking the blade Mary then cut into the box, her laughing only increased upon seeing the boxes contents. "Oh god, Snow you need to see this."

Snow got up and looked inside, like she was told there were animal ears of different animals, such as cats, dogs, mice, and many others. For the first time since the dreadful day started a weak smile accompanied by a dry chuckle escaped from her.

"How on earth to you get ink and animal ears mixed up?" Snow huffed picking up a pair of brown, pointed dog ears attracted to a black headband.

"By getting shit faced like Bufkin." Mary stated getting a pair of black cat ears and slipping them on. "Meow." she teased. Snow chuckled again. "Come on Snowflake , try a pair."

Despite how childish it seemed Snow didn't intend to ruin this playful mood. Placing the set of dog ears on her head she gave a careless shrug. "Woof..."

"Take those off." Bloody Mary ordered frowning. The leather clad woman dug through the box.

"Why? You told me to put them on."

"You remind me of Bigby with those things on, and that's the last thing I want to think about when I'm around my partner." Bloody Mary scoffed selecting another pair of animal ears. This time a pair of white bunny ears. "Here , try these... Shame they don't come with a tail."

Rolling her blue eyes, the deputy mayor took the pair of bunny ears from her lover. "I'm at work Mary." warned Snow White putting the white ears on her head. "There, better?"

"Much," Mary replied grinning ear to ear. "Purfect."

"Hmmm, that was cheesy." Snow pointed out.

"Oh shut up." she replied pulling Snow in for a kiss.

Bigby was at a phone booth, he tapped his foot in annoyance as he waited for Snow to pick up. "Come on..." he grumbled. Sure enough she picked up.

"F-Fabletown, Office... S-SNOW... W-white speaking... Oh god!"

Her voice sounded like it was struggling for air.

"It's... Uhh Bigby..." he said awkwardly.

" oh... H-hi Bigby..."

"Snow, are you okay?" the sheriff questioned.

"Yes, I-I'm in a meeting. I-I have to go NOW!" she then hung up.

Bigby shook his head and hung the phone on the hook. "What a waste of ducking change." he huffed. "God damn it Mary."


	11. Day 11 Wearing kigurumis

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I've was working in wrapping up "Familiar And Freedom" which is 100% done now! Please read and review it! Also if you like BloodySnow (MaryXSnow) check out Very true love's fanfic "By My Side". Really sweet and cute. :D**

* * *

_"I seem to have run in a great circle, and met myself again on the starting line."_

-Jeanette Winterson, Oranges Are Not the Only Fruit

* * *

**Day 11 Wearing kigurumis**

"Are you kidding me?" Snow White huffed crossing her arms. "What do you mean you didn't understand the order forum?"

Bigby shrugged and lit up a cigarette. "They ran out of English order forums, all they had left was Japanese ones."

Her brows buckled in frustration as she looked at the cardboard box at her feet. After Bufkin's little screw up with ordering printer ink she then requested Bigby to order it and drop it off at her apartment.

"Why didn't you call me about this?"

"You were busy in a 'meeting'."

Snow White's face flustered into a bright shade of rosy pink. Of course Bigby wouldn't let that go.

"Look, I'll just order it myself in the morning..." she said through a sigh. "You should go, it's late."

The sheriff gave a nod. "Alright, good night Snow."

She let out an annoyed sigh after Bigby left. Looking down at the cardboard box she pondered what it's contents could be. Last time it was animal ears. Normally Snow could had easily read the label, but the only problem was the whole thing was written in Japanese.

"Let me guess, another mix up with the order yet again?" Mary asked as she walked up to her lover.

"Yes," groaned Snow White massaging her temples. "Damn order form was in Japanese, and you were distracting me when Bigby called!"

Mary chuckled. "Oh yeah, that was fun." she picked up the box. "Maybe we're get lucky and it will be some of that Japanese candy I heard Beauty talk about. Come on let's see what's inside."

Snow trailed behind Mary, fetching a box cutter that rested on the kitchen counter. Her lover placed the box on the kitchen table.

"Come on, this I have to see."

Using the box cutter Snow White sliced open the box carefully. She hated how many companies use so much tape for there shipping, it was always a annoying burden to deal with. When the box cut open Mary then dug through the foam peanuts. A chuckled escaped from Bloody Mary as well as an amused smile. "Oh my fucking god."

The deputy mayor couldn't even hold back a smile upon seeing the odd suit in Bloody Mary's hands. It was very large and oversized, and it appeared to be in the form of a panda. "What is that?"

"It's a kigurumi."

"A what now?"

"A kigurumi, it's like a giant and oversized pair of onesies pyjamas." Mary explained handing the panda one to Snow. "Holy shit these are freaky looking." taking out a fox one Mary went over the outfit.

"How many did Bigby order?"

"About six, there's a fox, panda, frog, cat, wolf , and unicorn."

Snow ran her fingers through the soft fabric of the kigurumi in her hands. "These are so freaky looking... but kind of cute in an odd way." she muttered.

Mary raised an eye brow at Snow, a daring look in her big amber eyes. "Want to try them on?"

Snow shook her head, "You got to be kidding me..."

"I'll do it if you do it."

With the constant mix up on orders Snow could use a good laugh. "Okay, okay, I'll be right back." she replied.

After ridding herself of her clothes when she reached their bedroom, Snow slipped into the kigurumi. The material was surprisingly comfy. "The things she talks me into doing..." Snow huffed adjusting the hood. A knock on the door caused her to almost jump out of her skin.

"You dressed yet? " asked Mary through the door.

"Yeah, come in..."

The door open, and sure enough like Snow, Mary was clad in a kigurumi. Hers was a reddish orange, what she guessed to be a fox one. Once the women got a good look at each other they broke out laughing.

"Holy shit, just imagine if Bigby or Bluebeard seen you like this." chuckled Mary.

"Oh dear god..." the very though of Bigby, Bluebeard or anyone else she knew learning about this was enough to cause her cheeks to flush pink.

"I think you look cute in it." she teased stroking Snow's cheek softly.

She merely rolled her eyes and gently swatted her hand away. "I look ridiculous, thank god no one is gonna see this beside's you." crossing her arms and then glancing at the clock, it was fairly late. "I have to work tomorrow ."about to remove the kigurumi until Mary stopped her.

"These are technically pyjamas you know."

"I am not sleeping in this thing." Snow's lips straighten into a frown. "What if Bigby or Bluebeard stops in the middle if the night?"

"Oh come on, these are made for being slept in. And what are the chances of them coming over here? I doubt Bluebeard's gonna hassle you about printer ink."

Mary did have a point, most likely Bluebeard was sound asleep and would just huff about the mistaken order to her in the morning... and she would be lying if she said the kigurumi wasn't rather cozy.

"Oh alright, bet we don't even need to get under the covers with these things on."

A sly smile spread on Mary's face as she and Snow curled up on the bed, nuzzling into Snow's neck the two fell asleep.


	12. Day 12 Making out

_For the first time in my life, I said the words, "I need a drink."_

- Cristina Marrero, The Unsung Love Story (The River, #1)

* * *

**Day 12 Making out**

"You clearly went all out." Snow White stated, clearly impressed.

Mary smirked, lighting up another match and brought it to yet another candle. There apartment had no lights to brighten the darkness, the only thing that dimly lit the area was a vast amount of white scentless candles that were scattered around the apartment. Pursing her lips Mary blew out the match.

"Only the best for you." she stated tossing the matchstick in the trash. "After all, you earned it." the way her words sounded when they flowed from her mouth was as rich and tempting as red wine.

A subtle chuckle escaped from Snow as she stroked Mary's freckled cheek. "Careful, if this gets out it might ruin your tough girl image."

Her lips shifted in a small smile. "I doubt it, I could easily shove a glass shard up anyone's ass if they tried."

"Bloody Mary, urban legend by day, lovey dovey lesbian by night." they both laughed.

"Be right back," Mary said taking off to the kitchen m,Snow plopped herself on the living room couch and sure enough Mary returned. In one hand was a bottle of red wine, in the other was two crystal glasses, and tucked under her arm was a white box of chocolates."Red wine's your favourite right?"

"And Belgium chocolates? What's the occasion?" Snow asked raising an eyebrow.

"What? I'm not allow to enjoy some time alone with my girlfriend?" pouring the two of them a glass of crisp red wine and opening the white box, revealing a wide variety of chocolaty treats.

Rolling her blue eyes, Snow crossed her arms, an amuse smile formed on her red lips. "Really? Because normally when you do this your just trying to get into my pants." she teased.

"Well, what if I said it's a little bit of both?" Mary replied in a cheeky manner as she handed Snow her glass. As soon as the deep red liquid was brought to her lips, her mouth met with the wine's deep and rich taste she spared Mary a pleased look.

"Then I would say your doing it right." Snow chuckled, carefully selecting a chocolate from the box and popped it on her mouth, allowing the sweet and silky texture to melt away until the orange cream centre was left.

Mary smirked a cocky smirked and took a chocolate from the box and ate it. Snow could easily recognize it as being a caramel filled one by the way Mary's jaws moved trying to eat the chewy filling of the sweet. Upon swallowing she chased it down with a sip of wine.

"Nice night isn't it?" Snow stated helping herself to another sweet, this time a chocolate truffle.

"We been having nice weather this summer. No rain but it's not such a bad heatwave." commented Mary taking another sip of her wine , fallowed by another chocolate.

"Yeah,"

Perhaps just alone chocolate wasn't enough to fill an empty stomach, let alone draw away the affects of the many glasses of wine they drank. Popping yet another cream filled chocolate into her mouth she could feel the wine start to take affect. It began to become clear to her this was Mary's little plan, not get the two of them drunk but to just be able to feel it.

"You got a little something..." her lover informed gestured to her lips. It was then Snow realized there was a smear of chocolate in the corner of her lips. Reaching for a napkin to wipe the sticky substance away, Mary then swatted her hand. "Let me get it for you."

Her girlfriend scooted closer to her, feeling her hot breath linger on her cheek as Mary did so. Shortly the warm sensation of Bloody Mary's tongue roaming over the smear of chocolate cause Snow's to playfully rolled her eyes, mainly at the slow pace Mary licked.

"I think you got it."

"No , I missed a spot." Mary persisted pressing her lips on the pale skin of Snow's cheeks.

Such a one track mind Mary could have sometimes... but she would be lying if Snow White said didn't enjoy it. Mary's lips eventually trailed to Snow's cheek to her lips, nibbling on the lower one lightly.

"You have such a one track mind." Snow laughed. Mary's nibbling creased as Snow wrapped her arms around Mary.

"Don't act like you aren't rather found of it."

"Of course I am." she winked and pulled Mary in for another kiss. Sure enough the taste of fine red wine and creamy chocolate lingered within each kiss. Her lover's hands reached over to Snow's black hair in search of the bobby pins that kept it in place. Fumbling around with them until they were removed soft wavy locks of hair shortly fell downwards pass her shoulders.

"You big old softie." Snow stated bringing her lips away from Mary.

"Oh shut up." Bloody Mary ordered pressing her lips against Snow's once more, this time more harder.

The deputy mayor clawed at Mary's head, demanding more. Of course, no woman could ever resist the charm that Bloody Mary had, it was impossible. The way she could draw you on with a single bat of her lashes and a sly smirk that would always leave you wanting more.

Pulling away from her lover's perfect lips for just a sheer moment to catch her breath, a string of their saliva connecting. Snow panted and her own little sly smirk forming on her red lips.

"You and your one track mind." Snow said chuckling lightly.

Mary merely rolled her eyes yet again before pressing them back upon's Snow's lips.


	13. Day 13 Eating ice cream

_"When you go through stages of love, you also become an adjective for food. When in love, you're either cheesy or too sweet. When you're broken hearted, you become bitter. When you lose interest in your partner, the relationship is bland."_

- Stef Harder

* * *

**Day 13 Eating ice cream**

The hot summer sun was ablaze this fine and lazy July. Summer had just barely started and Snow found she was already sick of this constant and irritating heat. Pretty Ironic given her name was SNOW, truthfully as much as Snow loved the warm weather and not having to worry about icy roads and chilly wind, she had really grown to hate the heat waves Fabletown could had.

Of course as if her name and hating this hot summer weather wasn't ironic enough, her raven black hair and pale skin wasn't helping at all. The colour black soaked up heat like a sponge does with water, she felt like her whole head was on fire. And of course being as pale as she was she didn't tan... she could only get sunburned. So the deputy mayor made sure that lathering sunscreen on herself every couple of hours was a must! It made her feel like a greasy French fry, but it was better then looking like a lobster and peeling.

"Christ it's hot..." Snow panted adjusting the black sunglasses she was currently wearing.

"Well maybe if you were actually dressed for summer weather you would actually be okay." her lover Bloody Mary chuckled.

Snow frowned furrowed her eyebrows in an annoyed manner. Another reason Snow wasn't all that fond of the summer weather. Her job as deputy mayor needed her to be dressed properly for the job. So unlike Mary who could wear denim shorts, yellow flip flops, and a cherry red tank top, Snow had to wear her usual blouse and beige blazer.

"Well sorry, I don't think it would look too good if I went to work in shorts and tank tops." Snow hissed bitterly. "Speaking of which my lunch break is nearly over, we been walking for such a long time."

"We're nearly there Snowflake." Bloody Mary reassured.

"Why didn't we take a taxi?"

"You know how much those things cost. Besides, I need a walk."

"Where are we even going anyway?" questioned the fair skin woman. "I don't think I ever went around here, on foot at least."she said.

"Figured since you insist and being cooped up in that office that doesn't have Ac, and wear clothes that actually would cause you to sweat like a pig-"

"I'm not sweating." sneered Snow.

"Whatever, it's summer, there's a fucking heatwave, we're getting ice cream. End of story."

"Your dragging me down these terribly hot streets, in HEELS, for ice cream?"

"Well duh!"

Snow's red lips shifted into an annoyed frown, narrowing her blue eyes at her lover. "For Christ sake, I could had brought some at the convenient store!"

"But they don't sell moon most, and I know that's your favourite."

Mary did have a point, Snow did enjoy the taste of moon mist ice cream, and it was such a rarity to ever find it in the grocery stores. Plus she just walked down the streets in such hot weather, so Snow supposed she earned a little treat, and a ice cream sounded pretty good right about now.

"Oh alright, only because it's hot and I didn't walk all the way down here for nothing." she huffed.

Mary smiled, clearly pleased with her reply. "That's better, you really outta let your hair down once in awhile. All that stress can't be good for you."

Perhaps she had a point, Snow found she had been more irritable with this god awful heatwave. Upon entering the small ice cream parlour Snow White instantly hit with the cold air from the shop's fans. Finally relieved that she was out of the blazing sun and into a much more cooler place.

"Let me guess, the usual?" Bloody Mary questioned looking at the long list of ice cream flavours.

"Yup, you?"

"Cotton candy looks pretty good." Mary replied going over the list. "Then again all of them do..."

The two women finally placed there orders, Snow got her usual moon mist ice cream while Mary finally settled on chocolate chip mint, both got chocolate dipped waffle cones.

"I'm gonna have to take a taxi on the way, no way I 'm going to have enough time to walk back." Snow groaned as she and Mary sat down in a booth.

"It's fine, I got errands to run anyway." she reassured licking her ice cream.

Snow finally licked her ice cream, the rich and sweet flavour filled taste buds and the coldness also helped ease the heat she was enduring. She had to admit, it was rather nice to enjoy something like this. Ice cream on a hot day did go hand in hand. Tired of her heels pinching her feet Snow kicked them off underneath the table.

"Glad to see someone's finally letting there hair down." Bloody Mary mused happily, a pleased grin on her face.

"Alright, I am defeated. You win..." Snow White chuckled. "But just this once."

"I always win." Mary teased giving Snow a wink.


	14. Day 14 Giving gifts

**Before** **I start originally day 14 was gender swapped, I looked into gender swaps and why they are transphobic, so I will be replacing the gender swap with something else. And sorry for not being online or role playing much. I felt really tired, just so out of it and needed to rest for a few days. Now without further ado, enjoy.**

* * *

_"She makes me feel like nothing else matters, not even what the world_ thinks of me."

- Jen foster, She.

* * *

**Day 14 Giving gifts**

Bloody Mary was normally one to have everything thought out, although with a habit of being a tad unpredictable and on the wild side, things would usually always go her way.

She fidgeted in her spot. Yes, things normally would always go her way... but these past few days had been a tad different from Mary's usual plans.

See, during the course of time Bloody Mary found herself being drawn to a woman of such charm. Raven black hair, skin so pale it was almost white, and a heart that was as pure as driven snow... This description fitted none other then the lovely Snow White, current deputy mayor of Fabletown.

Such grace Snow White possessed, Mary wondered if Snow was even aware of her elegance. It seemed almost unnatural for someone to have such beauty.

It wasn't just the pretty face Snow had that drawn Mary to her, underneath all that charming appearance was a stern business sense type of woman, yet Snow still had a kind and sweetness to her. Fair but firm seemed to be the most fitting statement that suited her.

Bloody Mary lingered in the bathroom mirror above the sink, every now and then a pair of footsteps would echoed outside the women's bathroom. Mary had done this long enough to know it was nothing to concern herself with. It was just Flycatcher, a Fable who cleaned Fabletown office when the night rolled around. Over time she learned he was a creature of habit, he would clean the women's washroom last, before that Flycatcher would spend an hour or so going on each of the building's floors to sweep the hallways. This gave her more then enough time... now if only Flycatcher would hurry up.

"For the love of god what's taking so long?" Bloody Mary quietly grumbled to herself.

Quickly shutting herself up she paused and heard the footsteps of Flycatcher grow softer and softer in sound unit they completely stopped. Now he was off the floor, this gave her enough time.

Finally pulling herself out of the mirror and doing a little tricky fooy work to get around the white sink without making a sound, these walls were basically paper thin. Once she managed to work her way around the sink she let out a sigh of relief, digging through her pockets Mary retrieved a small box wrapped in white wrapping paper and tied together with a big, sparkly, blue bow. Double checking to make sure it wasn't dent or the wrapping torn, everything was in check, not a single thing out of place... now the rest should go down smoothly if things went as plan.

Mary finally exited the bathroom, glad she wouldn't have to deal with the scent of soap any longer. Doing this a few times she grown to hate the scent of soap. She wandered down the hallway, careful not to stomp in case he was right below her.

Eventually Mary made her way to the doors of Snow's office, of course Flycatcher would always clean this room first before locking it up. Good thing she knew a thing or two about picking locks. Digging through her pockets yet again Mary fetched an old bobby pin that lingered in the bottoms of her pockets.

Why did she even own a bobby pink was beyond her. She always kept her hair short to avoid having to deal with it. After a little turning and adjusting the silver lock let out a little click as it unlocked.

"Perfect." Mary whispered to herself. As long as she didn't disturbed the magic mirror everything would go over smoothly.

Slowly entering the room she clutched the box tighter. This would be the third time she done this, everything normally went over just fine, just the way she wanted it to... but the only problem was Bloody Mary never got to see the end results of her hard work and effort. It was the expression on Snow's face that was what she longed to see the most. Did she enjoy this or was it just plain creepy to Snow? She would never know...

Mary walked over to the large desk that formally belonged to Ichabod Crane, now it belonged to Snow White. This was where she sat everyday and dealt with complains, Fables, and paperwork. It felt like Bloody Mary could still feel a part of Snow lingering around here.

Checking over the gift one last time to make sure her efforts of trying to wrap and tie a pretty bow didn't go in vain, everything checked out just fine, no rips, crooked bow or wrinkles to dwell upon. Taking one final step to the large oak desk, Bloody Mary then carefully placed the silver wrapped gift in the middle.

There! It was done, third time she left Snow White a gift. Hopefully it wouldn't be the last time either, of course Mary was careful not to overdo it with the presents. She didn't want to come across as smothering.

Her amber eyes stared at the box, it was set perfectly in the middle of the desk. Surly it would be the first thing Snow would notice when entering her office. Ready to head out she turned around and left to use the bathroom mirror to sneak out of hear, unseeded and unheard of.


	15. Day 15 In a different clothing style

_"Because girls are best with girls, and when we play we don't cheat at all."_

- I don't do boys by Elektra

* * *

**Day 15 In a different clothing style**

"Hurry up already!" Bloody Mary called from outside the changing booth.

It was yet another bright and hot summer's day, the heatwave that was currently affecting all of Fabletown was as hot as ever. Being cooped up in Fabletown office or their apartment that lacked AC wasn't good for her or Snow White. So after a little planning they at long last made plans to go to the beach.

Sand, sun, water, and of course a little booze Mary had taken the liberty of sneaking onto the beach. Dressed for the occasion Bloody Mary was clothed in a pair of denim shorts ,a black bikini top, a pair of dark sunglasses and lastly grey flip flops.

Sitting on top of the blue cooler her fingers drummed impatiently along the top, eagerly awaiting Snow White to finish changing.

"Just give me a minute." Snow called back.

All Mary could could was let out yet another annoyed sigh and cross her arms. She did not sneak liquor onto a beach just to sit around and wait until Snow got changed. Her thirst to sneak a beer behind the lifeguards backs was strong, then again she could almost always go for a beer.

Adjusting her shades her eyes perked up upon seeing the red and white curtain open. A pleased smile spread across her freckled covered cheeks as Snow stood there, dressed in a dark blue bikini that was a victim to Bloody Mary's wandering eye.

Being no stranger to Mary's little habits Snow smirked and did a little twirl.

"Worth the wait?" her lover asked.

"I'd say." she chuckled getting off of the cooler.

"Well you know what they say," Snow started as she helped Bloody Mary move the cooler off the docks and onto the sandy surface of the beach. "Best to keep them waiting."


End file.
